Show Me Love
by Mrs Mustang
Summary: [Roy x Ed] Will Ed be able to show Roy love before it's too late? Yaoi. Episode 25 Spoiler. Rater M for sexual situations. Please R&R.
1. Dead Man Walking

**Title: **Show Me Love  
**Author: **Mrs Mustang  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor its characters. If I did, Roy and Edward would be long out of the closet, and Maes Hughes would so NOT be dead. This Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction is for fun and entertainment only. I'm not making any money out of this. So please don't sue me. Thank you.  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang/Edward Elric  
**Summary: **Will Ed be able to show Roy love before it's too late?  
**Warnings: **This story contains Yaoi, which means there will be at least one encounter between two males. What I'm trying to say is, if you don't like, don't read.  
**Rated:** M, for language and sexual content.**  
Spoilers: **Episode 25 Spoiler.  
**Author's Note: **I'm not English, so there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes. And this is my first fan fiction ever, in English even, so please be nice if you're going to leave me a review. But I also appreciate if you point out mistakes, so I can fix them. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One: Dead Man Walking**

The General lay on his stomach. It was dark. No one beside him was there. He was left alone in the darkness. The only thing which made things a bit lighter was the moonlight that shone through the small window in a corner of the small room.

He couldn't believe it. It was only a few years since Envy killed Hughes, and now the shape-changing bastard was going to get him too?

_This can't be… He needs me! Please! _

The General was left alone with his thoughts. It was only a few minutes since that bastard homunculi had shoved a knife into his stomach and left him on the floor to drown in his own blood. He couldn't help but laugh when he thought about what his lover had told him right before he left. Irony has a sick sense of humor, he thought.

"_Why do you have to go up there to that stupid cabin! I just know something terrible is going to happen if you go…" _He didn't really think something was going to happen (_which Roy knew_), he said it mostly because he wanted his lover to stay with him.

"_Look, if you want me to stay so badly I guess I can skip it."_

"_No, go," he sighed. "Just don't stay there forever."_

Roy had been invited to attend some kind of fishing trip. Well, Roy hadn't even touched a fishing rod before, but to turn down an offer like that from a General was rude, and hey, he could always learn how to use it. The plan was to stay in a cabin for a few days, to fish and get drunk. And they would've, but the weather got bad and they decided to do it some other time.

They had already rented the cabin, so Roy asked if it was okay that he remained. It sure was, the other General told him and offered him a apologetic smile. The General left, and Roy was alone. He picked up the phone, and dialed his own number.

"_The Mustang household."_

"Hello."

"_Roy, why are you calling?"_

"Could you catch a cab and get up here? The weather is getting bad so the General left. Since we've already rented the cabin I thought at least you and I could take advantage of it. So, you coming or what?"

"_Ah. Okay. Yeah, sure. I'm on my way, see you soon."_

"See you."

Roy laid the receiver back on its place, and walked to where his belongings were. He picked up the bottle of cognac that laid so nicely in a small bag with some spare clothes. Caught a couple of glasses in the kitchen, and sat down in a well used leather chair. The amber liquid filled the bottom of the glass, and the General placed the bottle on the table. He lifted the glass up to his nose and sniffed in the scent of the strong drink. His thoughts, somehow, went to the color of the liquid.

_The liquid is like his eyes. Those beautiful eyes._

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

_He's here already? _Roy rose and walked over to the door. And he did the stupidest thing he had ever done. He opened it.

In the doorway, he saw a person he hadn't seen in years. A man dedicated to his family, his work, his good friend whom he'd promised to push to the top. Roy blinked. It couldn't be. This man was dead.

The supposed dead man in front of him grinned. "Thought you'd never see me again, huh?" he said. "Tell you what, you'll see me this last time before you die."

Roy _should have _run away, but he just stood there. Looking at his dead friend. Hughes still grinned. He stuck a hand in his pocket and found one of those precious knives, pulled back his right hand, then shoved the knife deep into Roy's stomach. And without any sort of warning, he pulled it back out. Roy still didn't move. Now he just stared stupidly down at the red hole in his stomach. Then, with almost comical effect, he slid down onto the wooden floor. He was at the monster's mercy now. He wanted so badly to kill the bastard who pretended to be his dead friend. But he didn't find the strength to do so.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Miniskirts

**Author's Note:** So the story can make sense, you might want to read this (thank you for pointing this out for me, AbCarter):

When Roy falls asleep he is reliving things. I know, this dream should be from his point of view. But I thought it would be best if I could get Ed's thoughts and emotions along.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Miniskirts**

"Thought you'd be more fun, with all the fire and stuff," the bastard said, turning into his original shape. "But I guess it was too hard to see your dead friend again. I don't want you to lie here in the doorway, so I'll have to drag you somewhere else, and if you co-operate with me, I'll show you some mercy and give you the knife, so you can finish what I started," he smirked and took a hold of Roy hands and dragged him longer into the cabin. Rolled him onto his stomach and laughed. "Now you may drown in your own god damned blood, or kill yourself off. Your choice. But I have other places to be, other things to do. So if you'll excuse me I have to leave. Guess we won't see each other again."

The homunculi dropped the knife, left and Roy was alone. His hands traveled down to his wound. His shirt was wet; blood. He fainted and drifted off to behind the realms of the real world and settled down in the land of dreams, where a hot tempered blond haunted him.

---

_That lousy son of a bitch_, Edward thought to himself as he walked towards the recently promoted _General _Roy Mustang's office. Edward knocked on the door once. No answer. Twice. No answer. And with that young alchemist's well known temper, he kicked the god damned door open.

"Hrmp," Roy groaned as he woke up by the blondes unexpected arrival. "Thanks for the warm welcome, Colonel," Ed commented dryly. Roy sat up on the couch and glanced up at a very red-faced Edward Elric.

"First, it's _General_. Secondly, why are you here? And how dare you interrupt my precious nap?" Roy said, with a bit of bitterness in his voice. He started to walk to his desk, but all of a sudden Ed started to laugh. Roy turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, a bit shocked by this sudden mood change. "May I ask, FullMetal, what's so funny?" Roy said. Edward pointed at Roy's shirt. The Flame Alchemist looked down at his shirt and made a look that Edward really couldn't decide was a look of anger or a look of embarrassment. Mustang's shirt, on the other hand, had a big, wet spot right under the collar.

"Do you drool in your sleep, Mustang?" Ed hauled in laughter.

_That damn brat._

"Stuff it," Roy said. "You do know you interrupted my delicious dream? And which consequences that might give you?"

"So that's why you've been drooling," Edward said, absolutely forgetting why he actually came to face the older alchemist.

"That's not the point, FullMetal," Roy said. "You interrupted my dream about me becoming the Fuhrer as I forced --"

"-- all women personnel to wear tiny miniskirts," Ed finished for him, and smirked. Roy's mind grinned evilly. _Hah, _Roy's mind said, _I'll tell him what I dreamed of. _He walked to face the younger alchemist. "That's not exactly what I dreamed," Roy said and grinned evilly like his mind.

_You asked for it._

"Huh?"

"Actually," he smirked. "I forced _you _to wear a tiny miniskirt."

_Oh Edward, you'd look so fine in a tiny miniskirt. _

Ed took a step back and looked deep into the Generals dark eyes. Did Ed only imagine this, or were Mustang's eyes filled with _lust_ ?

_That damn pervert._

"You old pervert," Edward said dryly. Roy just laughed.

"You like it."

_Stoppit, you General shit. I don't want to feel this way! When did you decide to be like this? Treating me like I was … some girl! Yeah, a girl! Well, you sunuvabitch, I got news for you. I'M A BOY! Now Colonel, eh, I mean General, please continue. Damnit! I am so not thinking about this. No way. The General is … has he always been this hot?_

Edward shook away his thoughts, turned around and walked towards the door again. It didn't take Mustang long to see what the youth was up to, so he walked to the door, covering Ed's only escape. "You're in my way, bastard," Ed said.

_Oh Mustang, don't move. Don't let me pass._

"Oh, calling your boss by nasty names again, are we? How rude."

"Just let me past, will you?" the younger alchemist asked. Roy ignored his question, and said with that look in his eyes again, "I have to admit. You looked quite hot in that miniskirt, _Edward_ ."

Hot? In a miniskirt? And EDWARD? It was always 'FullMetal' or 'Ed' or some annoying insult that contained a lot of different words for 'shrimp'. Mustang like _never _called him by his first name. "General," Ed started but was cut off by Mustang. "It's _Roy_ to you, Edward," Roy said with a seductive smile on his face, which the womanizer usually used on the women he wanted to get laid. They walked around each other and soon Edward was trapped between General Roy Mustang and the door.

_Oh Edward, don't let me. Don't tempt me. _

What the hell had gone to the ex-Colonel's head? Edward of course was attracted to the older alchemist, but still… Roy took a few steps closer to Edward, who still was a bit shocked by Mustang's behavior. They were close now, so close. Without giving it a second thought, Edward let his human hand run through Roy's silky, raven hair. "I… I'm…" he said, eyes widening, hand leaving Roy's hair immediately (_much to Roy's disappointment _), and a deep blush crept up his neck and ears.

_I, Edward Elric, am doomed. _

"Don't be." Roy grabbed him by his torso, and dragged him to the couch. He laid Ed down, and followed with that seductive smile of his. "This is what you want, isn't it? Me on top of you…." he smirked and ran a finger along the lines of Edward's soft and light pink lips.

"You wish." he teased.

"In fact, I do, FullMetal," he smirked.

"If you wish it, then I can't stop you. You're my commanding officer, you know."

"But, Edward. I can't kiss my subordinates," he said, his fingers tracing FullMetal's ears and neck. "And unfortunately, you can't kiss me either," he grumbled. "But if we meet halfway…" he said with a grin and bent his head a little. Edward wasn't a kid who needed to be told twice.

_Oh let me kiss you, Edward._

_Oh let me kiss you, Roy._

Edward raised his head a bit, and Roy's lips took a grip of his. It was soft, but a bit violent. A part of Roy wanted to kiss Edward, but another part told him not to. _This is wrong, _that part said, _he's your subordinate, and although he's legal he's still a kid. _But he ignored it and continued the kiss. The kiss softened and it wasn't that violent anymore. Edward pulled away to catch his breath and he looked lustfully at Mustang, and he was pulled into another kiss.

The second kiss was indeed, much better than the first. Roy wanted to deepen the kiss, and ran his tongue along Ed's lips. Edward momentarily understood and opened his mouth, giving Roy what he wanted, and what he wanted himself. Edward's hands fumbled through the older alchemist's uniform jacket, then his shirt, and found soft and hot skin. When he started to touch the older man, he heard something he'd never thought he'd hear. He heard the General _moan. _And even in his own mouth. Roy's own hands started to throw away some of Ed's clothing. The red jacket first, then the black one. He still didn't quite understand how Ed was capable of wearing so much clothes. If he'd worn less, it would be much easier to get him naked, Roy decided. _Get him naked? _His mind asked. He grunted at his mind and shove naughty thoughts about Edward away, and concentrated on the kiss.

Edward made noises during the kiss and Roy found that rather cute.

_Oh FullMetal, you feel so good. Someone help me…_

Roy's velvety lips found its way down to Ed's neck, earning small moans from the teen. The only thing that kept Roy from unzipping his own and Edward's pants was a knock on the door.

_Shit._

Roy looked down at Edward with a grimace, "Sorry…", and moved away from the teen. He buttoned his shirt and straighten his jacket. Ed captured his belongings and sat down at the couch like nothing had happened. And Roy quickly slipped behind his desk.

"Hey Mustang?" someone asked behind the door.

_Fuck you, Hughes._

"Common in, Hughes,"

The door opened an Hughes came in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Ed with only his tank top and pants on, and Roy with a messy hair. "And what do you want, Maes?" Roy asked curiously with a forced smile.

"I just wanted to show you some new pictures of my beloved daughter Elysia," he grinned and sat down. Roy gave his eyes a roll, and looked at a blushing Edward Elric.

_You're so cute when you blush Edward, you have no idea what you're doing to me._

"Now, just look how she's grown by the past week," Hughes said and passed Roy a couple of pictures. Roy didn't bother to look at them, and just gave them back. "Was that all?" Roy asked. "Not really. But it can wait. I can see that you're busy so I'll tell you later, and let you two finish whatever you did."

_Thank you._

"Maes," Roy began. "Tell Gracia I said hi, and give Elysia a hug from her uncle Roy."

Hughes nodded and sighed, and left the older Elric and Mustang by themselves. Roy gave his mouth a slight grin when the man left and he looked back at his new _lover_. Yes, lover.

"Um. That was kind of close," Edward said and hid his face in his hands.

"It was," Roy smirked.

He pulled back the chair he sat on, and made his way to the younger alchemist who sat on the couch. He forcefully pulled the youth into a deep kiss, and began to touch him again. Edward moaned in Roy's mouth as Roy started to pull down his pants. Edward explored his way through the older alchemist's shirt again, and felt bare skin onto his hand. Then there was a knock on the door, again. Roy pulled away from the kiss and groaned, leaving Ed to pull up his pants.

"Sir, you in there?" a familiar female voice asked.

_Fuck you as well, Hawkeye._

"Yes, common in, Hawkeye."

The door swung open, and the blond female entered with a bunch of papers in her hands. Roy sighed at the sight of the papers, and glared at Hawkeye. "Sorry, sir. But you really need to sign these papers."

"I'm terrible sorry, Hawkeye. But I can't, really," he said and the woman offered him a raised eyebrow. "You see, I have to help FullMetal with his research. It's very important. It's something about," he lowered his voice, "the Philosopher Stone."

Edward almost laughed out loud. Riza was too shocked by Mustang's behavior to reach for her gun.

"Common, FullMetal, we have work to do," he said and tried to hide his smirk. The last thing he needed was a angry First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

_Work? Yeah right, Mustang. _

"But sir!" Riza interrupted, holding out the papers. Roy ignored her, and gently pulled the younger alchemist up from the couch, as he did that, he whispered into Ed's ear, "we're so going to finish this at my place," Edward couldn't keep a grin away from his face as he heard that. _He is so going to get for this_, Riza thought to herself when she followed the two alchemists walk out of the office with her hawk eyes, still too shocked to get her hands on her precious gun.

---

The two alchemist arrived at Roy's house about twenty minutes later. Both unable to let a single what-the-hell-am-I-doing? thought reach through. They simply walked towards the front door, and got inside as quickly as possible.

One would think that they at least would take their coats and boots off before jumping at one another, but this was unknown for both of them. Roy grabbed Ed's chin when the door was closed and claimed the younger alchemist's lips. They kicked off their boots. The boy was then dragged into the living room, and he would have looked around, to see how Roy's place was, but he didn't really get the opportunity.

Roy threw off his coat and military jacket and pushed Edward down on the couch. Ed smiled at his superior officer and blushed as the older man started to take his clothes off. The red and black jacket was swiftly removed, but the General used quite some time to take off the tank top. He sat on his knees between a certain flushing teenagers separated legs, and his hands searched after its target. The target was the stupid black tank top that covered the blond's beautiful stomach and chest. Roy slowly removed the top, pushing it upwards, dropping kisses as he did. The boy giggled, so Roy decided the boy was ticklish. But the giggling died away and turned into deep moans as he reached Ed's chest. Roy let his tongue fumble with Edward's left nipple before he took the black tank top off the boy and threw it on the floor to accompany the other clothes.

"You're beautiful," Roy purred against Ed's ear before he covered Ed's mouth with his own. Edward wrapped his hands around the older man, and pushed him closer. The older Elric started to rub against the General, and Roy decided he liked it.

It was weird. He'd always though that Edward didn't have a sex life but it was obvious that he did. The kiss was cut off by a panting Edward Elric.

"You shuddup," Edward said and started to unbutton the General's button down shirt. The boy leaned forward and kissed Roy's throat while he unbuttoned the shirt. Mustang earned him with small moans. "I never expected you to feel this good, Col-- General shit." The shirt was off as well, and the two alchemists looked at each other. "You look good as well."

"I never took you for a person who delivered compliments, Ed," he smirked. "But I'm sure I can get used to it." He kissed the boy in front of him in the corner of his mouth. "And you look and feel very good yourself. Now, please let me fuck you senseless." Mustang started to fumble with Ed's pants. The pants were soon on the floor, and the boy on Roy Mustang's couch was only in his boxers.

Ed moved a bit and laid himself down at the couch. Roy invited himself on top of Edward Elric. The youngest of them started to grind again. Roy felt the youths groin rub against his own erection and it made Roy hard, so hard it _hurt. _His hand slipped under Ed's boxers, and he took a firm grip of the groin and squeezed and tugged a bit.

"Rooooooyyyyy … you feel soooo goooood … aaaaaaahhhh, you make me feel so goooood…" Edward announced and tried to remove the General's pants.

---

Edward Elric was wrapped in General Roy Mustang's slender body. Ed was asleep, but Roy was still awake. Though he was sure he still saw stars. The stars died away and Roy was about fall asleep himself, but before he did so he decided it would be best if they slept in the bed. If they fell asleep here, they would have a sore back in the morning, and Roy didn't want that for Ed, nor for himself. So he got off the couch, trying not to wake Edward.

He lifted Ed off the couch and carried the naked boy and their clothes into the bedroom. The youth was soon on the bed, and Roy carefully wrapped navy blue sheets around him, and the boy settled.

_I can't believe I fucked him. What did I do to deserve that? The boy's a prodigy. Can't believe I wanted him so much. _

"I better get some sleep myself," Roy mumbled to himself and joined Edward. He slipped his naked body once again against Edward's, wrapped his hands around him and drifted off to sleep.

---

Ed got out of the cab and saw the door was open.

_Why is it open? It's cold outside._

Something red caught Ed's sight, and he moved quickly forward. The red was what he had feared; blood. "Roy! Oh my god. ROY!" He ran into the cabin and found Roy lyingon the floor, on his stomach, covered in blood. He shook his boyfriend almost violently, forgetting that he was actually wounded.

"Ed, you came…" Roy said as lazy eyelids opened and revealed dark orbs.

"Of course I came, you bastard. Wait right here and I'll call an ambulance."

"Like I can go somewhere," he laughed without humor.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Don't Fade Away

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewd! It's nice to know my story is being appreciated. I'm sorry if you have problems with my English. I put most weight in Roy's dreams though. I guess you'll know why when the story is finished. Well, here you go. Chapter three. It's still Roy who's dreaming!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Don't Fade Away**

"They're on their way. But it might take quite a time before they get here, because of the weather. But I'll look after you. I promise. Just hang in there. Okay?" Edward said. "But what the hell happened here anyway?" he continued softly as he tried to stop the bleeding with his red coat.

"I dunno… I was… Hughes… He came and… It wasn't Hughes… Then he… Stabbed me…"

_Envy… _Ed thought and felt the hatred grow inside of him.

"Roy! Don't lea--" was the last thing Roy heard as his eyelids closed as he once again drifted of to unconsciousness.

---

Edward woke up about 07:45 am. Yawned. He felt a couple of arms around him, holding him tight. His nose caught the smell of cologne. He opened his eyes, and stared down at a bare man's chest. He stiffened. He felt a certain pain in the ass, and then he remembered what had happened yesterday. He grinned to himself. After all these years he'd wanted the Roy so badly. He'd dreamed and fantasized about him. Although, he rarely admitted it to himself. "So, the sleeping beauty is finally awake," a familiar voice said and dug a hand in the blond's hair.

"I still hate you, you know," Ed said, but he didn't really try to convince the older man.

_Well, that's not quite true. _

"Sure you do," Roy chuckled softly, playing with Ed's blond bangs. "If you say that instead of "Rooooooyyyyy … you feel soooo goooood…" I might believe it."

"Bastard."

_Stop, you're going to make me blush. _

"Now, now, FullMetal. Don't be so rude."

_Don' t blush again. Help me…_

They both shared a laugh, and got out of bed. Roy couldn't stop glaring at the blond as he pulled his pants on. Ed had now turned eighteen, and had grown a few inches. So gorgeous, so perfect. The thick blond hair lying so nicely on his shoulders. The golden eyesthat shone so brightly. The way he walked. The way he talked. The way he yelled when he was angry. The thought of that made Roy chuckle a bit, and Edward looked up at him and smiled.

_Oh, that smile._

"So, does this change anything between us, bastard?"

_Everything._

"Quit the name calling, FullMetal," Roy said, trying to sound serious, though a smile forced itself on the General's lips. "My name is Edward, you know," the boy said.

"And my name's Roy."

"Alright, _Roy_."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it, _Edward_?"

"No," he replied. "Well, back to my question. Does this change anything between the two of us? I mean … I usually don't sleep with my superior officer."

"Well," Roy laughed. "It does. There's no telling if this encounter will go any further. It might turn into something and it might not. Even if it does, I don't think it's a good idea to tell anyone, because of the fact that we're both males. But now just let's see what happens next." They both smiled, and Ed nodded. Roy walked towards him, and kissed him on his temple.

"If this turns into a relationship," he started. "Let's try not to get too many emotions involved. I'm not that kind of guy."

So that was what theGeneral wanted from him, just sex. Nothing more. But he could live with that, right? After all, he was the FullMetal Alchemist.

Roy left Edward to get dressed and walked into the living room. He sat down at the couch he and Edward had screwed each other, not long so ago.

_No emotions_, he though to himself as he stared at the wall. He couldn't love the boy. It just wasn't right. Mustang had no problem fucking Edward, but to cared about him in _that_ way, that just wasn't right. First of all, they were both guys. Secondly, Roy didn't love anyone, except for his friends and family. Maybe he did, but. He just couldn't admit it. He and Ed was just going to share sex, that's all. Not love.

But Mustang felt _something_. When he was around that boy he felt something he'd never felt before. Was it love? Had Roy Mustang finally found someone he actually loved? No, he was _Roy Mustang_, he didn't love someone that way. And then Edward came walking in and that feeling came back. This couldn't possible be love?

The teen sat down beside him, and Roy laid a hand around him and pulled the youth closer, hugging him softly. "What's that about?" he said. "You were the one who said 'no emotions involved'," he finished coldly.

"Just relax, okay?" Roy said. He bent his head a bit and melted his lips with Edward's. _It's going to be hard_…_ No fucking emotions, _Edward thought to himself as he let himself feel the softness of Roy's tongue who so tenderly rubbed it against his own…

---

"He's losing too much blood! Get him in, quick!" Ed saw his lover being carried into the hospital. He followed. They went three floors up, and then into a hallway, then into a big room where Ed wasn't allowed to enter.

No one had even the time to talk to Ed about the whole situation. He didn't know if Roy was still alive or if he was dead. He wanted to cry, but he tried not to. He was so scared. So scared to lose the one he cared so much about, the one he loved. Oh yes, the one he loved…

---

Roy woke up again. The white light forced him to close his eyes again. He was scared. Where were he? He couldn't see nor hear Ed.

_Why am I here? And why did I relive the first night with Ed? Am I dead? _

If it weren't for the fact that his stomach hurt he would have thought so.

He sensed that someone was within reach and opened his eyes, grabbed the persons wrist and pulled. "Who are you and why the hell am I here?" he would have yelled but all he could manage was a weak whisper. He got a glimpse of the person. It was a lady. Dressed in white. A nurse? "Calm down, Mr. Mustang, you're in a hospital. We're trying to fix you, and we can't do that if you don't calm down," the lady in white said. "Look, take these pills and it won't hurt."

"I don't want any pills! I want to talk to Ed!" Something was forced down his throat.

Darkness.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Hearts and Minds

**Author's Note:** Yes, I switched the name of the story. Simply because what I had in mind when I started the story, isn't what I have in my mind now. So now it's **Show Me Love** and _**not**_ When Two Becomes One. You might want to know that in the end of this chapter it is Ed who's having a flashback. Anyways. Here you go. Chapter four!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hearts and Minds**

Roy drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness. He fought for his life. He'd lost too much blood. But the doctors knew what they were doing. He trusted them.

He missed Ed. He wanted so badly to see those golden eyes, instead of that white light. He wanted to feel the touch of Ed's hands and not the doctor's. He hoped Ed was okay. He drifted off to unconsciousness. And once again blond bangs haunted his dreams.

---

"General, sir, you have a visitor," Riza said dutifully. Roy immediately looked up from his work and saw a blonde standing in the doorway.

_You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind. I can't see anything; Cause this love's got me blind. I can't help myself, I can't break the spell. I can't even try. I'm in over my head. You got under my skin. I got no strength at all, in the state that I'm in. _

"Take a seat, FullMetal," Mustang said, and pointed at the chair standing in front of his desk. The boy nodded and silently sank down in the chair in front of the Generals desk. The boy were the one to break the silence. "I want permission to leave the city," the boy began, and Roy's mind and jaw dropped. "There's a lead which I don't want to miss," he said and moved his head slowly around to look at the others who was busy doing their work. He leaned over the desk a little, and whispered in the Generals ear, "I'm sorry that I can't give you a properly goodbye, but they're here, and well, I have to be at the railway station in an hour," he sighed.

_And my knees are weak. And my mouth can't speak. Fell too far this time. Well you whispered to me and I shiver inside. You undo me and move me in ways undefined. Edward, why are you doing this to me? _

"Permission granted, FullMetal," Mustang announced. "But before you leave, I have to show you something," he smirked and shove his chair backwards. Golden eyes widened and the Ed allowed himself a small grin. The General showed way and they ended up outside of an old closet. He looked around him; no one else in the hallway. He then opened the door to the closet, turned on the light and pushed Edward inside.

When the door was closed and both alchemist were inside, a pair of golden eyes met black ones. It was nothing between them, only lust, passion, and a great desire to touch and feel the warmth of their lover's body. A hand raised, and touched a warm and blushed cheek.

"I'm terrible sorry we can't stay here too long. But at least it'll give me the chance to give you a goodbye kiss," the older alchemist said. "I'm going to miss you, Edward," he said, pushing the boy's head towards his own.

Lips met, and a sensual battle of tongues started. Hands pushed their bodies together. Seconds filled with lust, passion, and desire. The need to feel their lover's touch. A hand travelled under a jacket and shirt, the need to feel his lovers warm body.

"The others … will wonder … where we … are," Edward said between the moans the General caused him. The General looked up at his young lover, smiled and shook his head.

"I don't care, love, I'm too lost in you to let you go," he said and kissed Edwards temple. "I got needs, and so do you. So let's finish what we started."

_I'm too lost in you. Caught in you. Lost in everything about you. So deep, I can't sleep, I can't think. I just think about the things that you do. Edward, I'm so lost in you. _

---

With his pants around his ankles, shirt tails hanging over his bare ass, and his body on the top of Edward Elric's, he said something that would haunt the blond teen forever. He dug his head in the neck that belonged to Ed, and whispered. "Ed, I wanna _know_ what _love_ is. I wanna _feel_ what love is. And I want _you_ to show me. I _know_ you can show me."

---

Still he had heard nothing. Not a doctor had stopped and told him which state his lover was in. No one had bothered. Although he asked, no one told him. It made Ed sad. The fact that he didn't even know if his boyfriend were alive or not. He couldn't even cry. He really wanted to now, but he was empty inside. He was so afraid that his lover would die, or if he was dead already.

_I don't want to say goodbye! _

---

Edward sat on the train. Thinking. Watching the landscape roll by. Thinking about what a certain General had told him before he left. It made him dizzy. All the thinking. But then a picture of the General passed through his mind and he didn't feel so dizzy after all.

Ed yawned and stretched out his arms a bit. Two more hours and he'd be back in Central. Back in the General's office. The General. Roy Mustang. The Mustang. The love of his life.

Oh yes, _the love of his life_.

After those words had reached Roy's mouth Ed had allowed and accepted the feelings he had for the General. He did not push them away. With outstretched arms he welcomed them. The feeling of love. The feeling of being in love.

The only bad thing about their relationship now was the fact that they were both males. The society didn't allow a homosexual relationship. People would look down at you. You would be pushed to the ground. Love or not it was not usual. It was not common that two males, or two females for that matter, lived together, or had a life together. If you wanted a homosexual relationship you had to hide it. Which would be hard. Ed wouldn't get the ability that other couples have. For instants, he wouldn't get the opportunity to snuggle against Roy while they're in the park and reading the newspaper. They couldn't hold hands. They couldn't kiss in front of other people. Oh yes, life sucks.

Edward made faces. And his little brother had noticed that. "Brother, is something on your mind?"

"Nothing important," he sighed. Glancing at the armor who sat across him. Giving him a slight smile. Scratching his left leg as he did so. "Why?" Al asked. "Why do you lie to me? I can see that something is bothering you. I will listen, Brother. I will listen if you tell me."

"Al, is not that easy."

"Is it something about the General?" Edward's jaw dropped. Al knew? Al knew! "Oh, don't get that look, Brother. It wasn't hard to figure out, really. Don't you think I have seen the looks you have given each other lately? You two are not good at hiding things."

"Al… Look…"

"No. Listen to me Brother," Al demanded. "If you love the General - which I think you do - you should tell him. I mean it Brother. Tell him."

"Al, it's not that. Don't you understand? We're both males, and if this relationship of ours get any more serious than it already is, I don't know what to do. We can't do anything in public together! Not kiss, not hold hands, not those things that couples do! It's hard, Al. To be like this. To love the same gender. It's so fucking hard! I love him like I have never loved anyone. And the fact that that we can't show people … it's so hard. We can never have a normal relationship because we have to hide it. I don't know what to do, Al. I really don't." Edward hid his face in his hands and started to cry. Tears streaming down his face. Making a pit of salty water in his hands.

"Brother, if it's a straight or homosexual relationship doesn't matter. Love is love."

---

"Edward Elric?" Ed was being woken up by a good looking nurse who smiled sadly at him. "Yeah?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. I'm Alive

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for a new chapter. But it's been a hard week and I really didn't have any spare time to write until today. And on the top of it all, I had a writer's block. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewd. It is really a great feeling to know that my story is being appreciated. Love ya! But enough from me, here's chapter five. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: I'm Alive

"What is it?" Ed said, worried because the woman was wearing a _sad _smile. Unsure of what was happening. The nurse laid a hand on his shoulder, and pointed at a big door. "Mr. Mustang's in there, and he desire to speak with you." Ed leaped to his feet, threw his jacket off and ran into the room.

The first thing he saw when he got in was a sad smile on his lovers lips. He was pale. Bandages around his stomach. "Hi love," he said. "Come and sit here." He tried to point at the chair, but he didn't have the strength. Ed walked slowly to the chair, looking at his boyfriend. Tears gathered in his eyes. Like he knew what was happening.

"Hey, don't cry," Roy said. A slight smile forming on his pale lips. Ed sat down. Taking a hold of Roy's hand. Squeezing it. "What's happening? Why am I here and not the doctors? Did they fix you?"

"Ed, look…" but that was all the General got to tell him.

---

Roy had asked Ed on a date. And of course, the blond had told him yes. Roy went to the dorms and picked up Ed. As they walked out of the dorms, Roy noticed that Ed was wearing some kind of tux. It was black and he had a dark red button down shirt on under the jacket. "You look good tonight," he whispered. He wanted to pull the teen close, but he couldn't. "Thank you."

They got inside of the state loaned car, and drove to a fancy restaurant. A good looking waitress got them a table and they sat down. "Won't they get suspicious?" Ed asked, and looked around. "No, it is not unusual for a superior officer to bring his subordinates to dinner, Ed," Roy answered and looked at the menu. "What do you want to eat, anyway?"

"The same as you," he smiled. Roy smiled back. Roy was also wearing ordinary clothes, and when Ed thought about it, he had never seen Roy out of his uniform (_only in bed where he wore no clothes at all_). He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of brown pants. Damn, the man looked good. He now understood why the girls and women adored him so much. Well, he had always understood that, in the back of his head. A hidden thought. "Ed?" Roy tried to make contact with him but with no success. So Roy kicked Ed's leg.

"Ouch! That hurt," he growled.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would just listen to me," Roy said.

"Did you say something? Oh, I'm sorry. I was kind of… thinking," Ed blushed. Roy laughed and stroke Ed on his human leg with his own, winking as he did so. "Well, what I said was, is it okay with you if I order the steak?" Roy smiled.

"Yeah, of course. Steak is good," Ed grinned. Roy waved for the waitress, and gave her the order. When she was gone, Ed spoke. "What I was thinking, is that. I have never seen you out of your uniform. And that you look good in casual clothes. You should wear them more often."

"Why, thank you. I will have that in mind," Roy smirked and continued to stroke Ed's leg with his own. Leaving the older Elric to blush. "You too, by the way."

---

After they had finished their dinner and dessert, and were about to leave, a female singer entered the scene and started to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me…_

"Ed?"

_For all the truth that you made me see…_

"Yes?"

_For all the joy you brought to my life…_

"For the first time in my life I wish you were a girl."

_For all the wrong that you made right…_

"And why is that?"

_For every dream you made come true…_

"Because then I could dance with you."

_For all the love I found in you…_

And Ed? Ed smiled.

_I'll be forever thankful baby…_

---

They got out of the restaurant when the song was over. Walked side by side through the park that lead to Roy's place. All by themselves.

"Ed, hold my hand," Roy told him. Smiling at him. "But," Ed started. "No but, just take it. There's nobody here." Ed did as Roy told him to, and there they walked. Hand in hand. Ed was trying his best to make Roy learn and feel what love is, and he was doing pretty well. The fact that it was _Roy _who had decided that they should hold hands and not him was a lesson itself.

"Ed?"

"Mm… Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm learning well?"

"You're doing great, Roy. Just great." Roy smiled at him. And he couldn't fight the urge to lean down and give the boy a kiss. Ed instantly pushed him away. Roy laughed and forcefully pulled the teen into another one. "What the hell are you doing?" Ed panted when they parted. "What if someone sees us?" Roy kissed him again. Leaving his trail on Ed's lips. "Ed, there's nobody here…" Then something hit him. "Nobody here… Ed, come here." He grabbed Ed's wrist and drew the boy with him. They ended up in the middle of a bunch of bushes, and what Roy had in mind for them slowly made it through to Ed.

"Roy… Here?"

"Well, yeah."

"You can't be serious, it's cold!"

"We'll warm each other," Roy smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Ed kissed him back. His hands finding the buttons on Roy's jacket. Roy's head moved to Ed's neck. "My body's longing to hold you," Roy purred against Ed's neck as he kissed it. "So bad it hurts inside, love." Ed had gotten Roy's jacket off now. His mouth claiming Roy's as he started to unbutton Roy's white button down shirt. "You look so _damn fine _tonight, Ed," Roy told him. Ed was for once, out of his ordinary clothes. "It wouldn't hurt you if you would step out of you ordinary leather pants and jacket once in a while," he said and sucked on Ed's earlobe. Ed delivered him small moans of pleasure as he did so. Encouraging him. Roy started to unbutton Ed's own shirt and it didn't take long before it were accompanying Roy's jacket. "You feel so good Roy," Ed purred. "I want you so much." Ed's words sent a shock through Roy's body and all the way to his crotch. Ed got Roy's shirt off, throwing it in an unknown direction. They both looked at each other. Lust and love filled their eyes.

"Ah… God… Ed…" Roy moaned as Ed licked his right nipple. Causing the older man a harder member than he already had. Ed felt Roy's erection poke him in his stomach, and his own poking Roy's thigh. Warm hands found Roy's back, stroking him. Warming him.

---

Roy moved off Ed. Leaving Ed to shiver. Ed was on his knees, waiting for Roy to enter him. He decided that if Roy didn't cover his back very soon he would freeze to death. "Roy? Do you need an instruction manual or something? Or maybe I should put a post-it on my ass that says 'insert Roy here'." For the first time during sex, Roy laughed. "You're so impatient. I'm looking for the lube I always wear in my pocket. Have you seen it?"

"Last time I saw it, it was in your pocket, in your uniform."

"God damn, it's still there. Ed, I'm not going have sex with you without the lube."

Ed whined. "Does that mean I have to walk to your place with a dick that's harder than diamond?"

"I'm afraid so, darling." Ed whined once more before he got to his feet, picked up his clothes and got dressed. Roy watched as Ed tried to zip his pants over his erection. It was difficult. But after quite some time he managed it. Roy had some problems as well. Having to shove his cock down, to get the zipper over it, which hurt. When both finally were dressed, they looked at each other, and laughed. "Man, this sucks. It hurts, and I'll walk like a penguin on the way to your place. I hope no one sees us."

They walked out of the bushes, sticks and leaves in their hair. Both walked like someone had kicked their asses really hard. When they were almost at Roy's place, a young couple passed them. Ed and Roy tried to smile. Having to cover their erections with their hands, still walking like idiots. When the couple were out of sight, they ran comical into Roy's apartment.

---

Finally Ed was warm. Back in his lovers bed. A hot body covering him. The body that belonged to his lover; Roy Mustang.

Then, Roy entered him, and for the first time, Roy was _slow_. Later, Ed realized that Roy was not fucking him, but making _love _to him.

---

"Roy? ROY!" Ed yelled at his boyfriend. But he didn't wake up. He got to his feet, and screamed for a nurse. A blond one came running. "What is it?" she asked, looking at Ed who stood in the doorway. "He… I dunno, he just fell asleep or something. What's happening to him?" She looked carefully at him. "Let me pass and I'll check on him," she smiled and pushed Ed aside.

After a few seconds she sighed, "he just fell asleep. He'll probably wake up anytime now, so if you want to be here when he wakes up, I wouldn't recommend to leave anytime soon."

---

Ed was by Roy's side. Holding his hand. It had been over two hours since Roy passed out and Ed was starting to get more worried that he already was. But when he was going to call for a nurse, Roy squeezed his hand.

"Ed? You still there?" he asked. "Yes! Yes of course I am!" Ed was about to kiss the General when he heard a nurse cough in the doorway. "Oh, you had something on your nose, General Mustang," Ed smiled, brushing away the supposed something' on Roy's nose. Roy smirked. The nurse only came to get a jacket she had left there. She left without a word. Just like she had entered. "Aw, kiss me," Roy said. "I know you want to." Ed looked around, noticing that they were alone, then bent down and gave Roy a quick kiss.

"Now I want to know what the hell is going on! They won't tell me anything because I'm not in your family, only a colleague. Damn it, I've been so fucking scared. Not knowing if you were alive or not." Ed murmured. Roy's smile saddened. "I'm sorry, Ed. I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all their fault," Ed smiled.

"Listen, Ed. I have absolutely no idea why the hell that bastard showed up at the cabin. Just suddenly he was there. And the way he twitched the knife inside of me… I can't be saved Ed, the damage is too big."

"What? You mean that … ? No. This can't be. I don't want to be alone! Roy, please. God, Roy. Don't leave me." Ed pleaded as tears gathered in his eyes. Head lying next to Roy on the bed. "Edward, nobody wants to be lonely. But you're not alone. You have Alphonse, the Rockbells and the military." Roy stroke Ed's hair. There was a long quiet moment before Roy spoke again. "Ed, I'm not dying yet. I still got a day or two." Ed sniffed. "Wow. A day or two."

"Ed," Mustang said and waited for the boy to raise his head and look at him. "I have a confession that I want to make before it is to late."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. When A Man Loves A Man

**Author's Note: **On Friday I couldn't stop writing, so I wrote both chapter five and six. But I'm evil so I wanted you to wait a little for the next update. Everyone who's wondering if Roy's dying... I won't tell. I hope that you'll like this chapter. It's kind of mushy, but I like mushy stuff as long as it don't get too mushy. A lot of talking in this chapter too. But oh well. Here's chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter Six: When A Man Loves A Man**

"Confession?"

"Ed, haven't you ever wondered why I never stay with a girl?" Roy asked, ignoring Ed's question, a warm smile gracing his lips. His hand found Ed's cheek and he rubbed him softly with the thumb. Ed smiled with that well known smile that had often found its way to his lips. "Well, yeah. I suppose I have."

"The body of a female has always been amusing in many ways. Their curvy features is stunning." Ed eyed him closely when he said that. Roy chuckled. "But so are your body, Edward. The most amusing and stunning body I have ever touched." Ed blushed slightly, a cute smile forming on his features. "I never stayed with a girl too long. Actually, I haven't had a girlfriend in four years. And that relationship lasted in three weeks if I remember correctly. I always grew bored of them. Of their bodies." Ed was a bit taken back that Roy was telling him about his life, but he liked it. Because Roy was in some way baring his own soul to him, and only _him_. And it was interesting as well. Cause the General was a well known womanizer, and as far as he knew, no one knew why. He always brought different girls to dates. It was never the same one. One day a brunette, the next day a blond. One day a short one, one day a tall one.

Then Roy continued. "It's always funny to see how a person - male or female - respond to your touch. And it's funny to explore a body. To find the spots they like to be touched the most. To find the sensitive places you haven't found before. But although how much I liked it, I never loved anyone of them. Sometimes I wished I could, but I couldn't. That's why I asked you to show me love." Ed listened carefully. He looked at Mustang like he was his father that told him a fairytale. Eyes and mouth wide open. "But when I had nothing else to explore. Nothing more to find, I grew bored, and went on to another girl." Ed gulped. Was Roy about to tell him that he had grown bored of him too?

Hopefully not.

"And when I took a girl home," he stopped, eyes narrowing. "No, I never took a girl home. I always went with them. You're the only one that has graced my bed," he smiled at Ed and leaned in for a quick kiss. "And for that I am glad." Ed let their lips meet once again. His tongue finding its way through the pinkish, wet flesh that was Roy's lips. Sensually playing with the mans tongue. He pulled back, his forehead resting on Roy's temple, meeting the older man's gaze. "I wish I had the time to do that to you. To explore your body like no one has before. Find spots you like to be touched that no one has bothered to touch before. I swear to the God I don't believe in that I would do anything to let that happen. How I wish you wouldn't leave me," Ed sobbed. Tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

Then something happened that Ed thought he would never see. _Roy cried_.

The man that was his lover was now resting his head on Ed's shoulder. His tears making Ed's shirt wet. Ed stroked his back, comforting him. He could feel the salty water run down his own cheeks.

_I don't want to say goodbye!_

But he had to. They both had to.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this," Roy sobbed into Ed's shirt that was wet from his own tears. "Shh, Roy. It's okay," Ed assured him. Well, the fact that Roy was dying wasn't okay, but his crying was. It was understandable. Ed was even amazed that Roy was still so calm. He was dying in a couple of days - maybe sooner -, and he knew it. But still he acted like he was not. "I've accepted that I won't live much longer," Roy said and changed the subject as he raised his head from Ed's shoulder, letting his hand dry his eyes. "But that don't mean I want to say goodbye, Edward. If I could stay, I would. But there is no way to save me. My stomach is ripped to pieces inside of me. The doctors would've been wasting their and my time if they had continued the operation. This way I can spend the last time of my life with you, Ed," he smiled sadly. His eyes still red from the crying. Ed took his hand and rubbed it softly. "Please continue, Roy. I want to hear about your women," Ed grinned.

"Well, it's not much more to say. Just when I went home with those women… it took me one night to find the places they liked to be touched, it was a few I went with two times, but nothing more. It was always nice to go to bed with a different body, and never boring. But that was until I met you. It was never the same with women again. I think I went to bed with two or three women after that. I have no idea why your body is so interesting. I have a body that's almost just the same… Only I'm taller," he said and the well known smirk crossed his face. Ed growled, then Mustang laughed.

"Even when death awaits you, you can be a bastard," Ed whined.

"Okay, I will admit that you have grown a few inches since I first met you. But only a few."

"Are you going to use our last time together to mock my height, or will you say something nice?"

"I'm sorry, Ed. Couldn't help myself," Roy smirked. Then he leaned down and kissed Ed's temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Roy. Really," Ed chuckled.

Roy tried to gesture the boy up in the bed he was in, but he only got a raised eyebrow in return. He sighed. "What?" Ed asked. "I'm trying to get you up in the bed," Roy answered. "Well, I can't get up in your bed. Because if someone walks in on us…"

"Ed, I don't care. I just want you near me one last time. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Let me at least tell them not to disturb. Okay?" Roy nodded. Ed raised up and walked to the door. Swung it open and walked to the nurse's station. On his way he grabbed his jacket that he had left there when he went to see Roy. When he lifted it up from the chair it was on, something fell out of the pocket. It was a small bottle. Ed smiled. He had filled the small bottle with oil right before he left to the cabin. Because Roy probably didn't have any with him. He picked up the lube and put it in his pocket, and continued his walk.

The same nurse that had told him that Mustang waited for him was there. She smiled at him when he approached. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Well, kind of. General Mustang is not in the mood for any other company. Not even doctors. So, I was wondering if you could just guard the door to his room. Just so no one else enters," he shrugged.

"As you wish, no one else will bother you, Mr. Elric," she assured him as another smile graced her lips and went back to her work.

Ed opened the door to the room and when he got in, he saw that Roy stood by the window. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ed asked as he threw his jacket on the floor. "I just wanted to take a last look at this city," he shrugged. Then something hit Ed. "Hey, don't you want to take a final farewell with the others?" he asked. "The others?"

"Well, yeah. You know, Havoc, Hawkeye, Alphonse."

"I haven't thought about that," he said. "Bring them over tomorrow."

"What if it is too late?"

"Then it is too late. Today I want to spend with you, and _only you_." Roy walked to Ed and kissed him. "Now get into the bed with me." They walked over to the bed. Ed sat down and took of his boots, then swung his legs up on the bed right next to Roy's. Roy laid a hand around Ed and pulled him close. He brushed his lips against Ed's temple and let them rest there. "Now comes the mushy part," he told Ed.

_If you laugh at me now, Ed, I will die… Who am I kidding? I'm dying already._

"I think it looks like love has finally found me," he said to the beautiful boy he held so close to his wounded body. "I love you, Edward Elric." The boy was about to say something, but Roy silenced him with his mouth. Giving him a lovingly kiss that expressed his love for the boy. Edward responded wholeheartedly. "Let me give you one last pleasure," Ed said as they parted. His fingers playing with the dark bangs. They left his hair and started to unbutton the shirt Roy had gotten from the hospital. He placed his mouth at Roy's jaw line, his tongue making its way down to the man's collar.

Hands taking a firm grip of the shirt, pushing it off Roy's shoulders. Roy lifted his back a bit, giving Ed the space he needed to take the shirt completely off the man. He did so and threw it away. He kissed Roy as he started to unbutton his own shirt. Letting the man help him as Roy's hands closed around his.

Ed leaned down, licking on Roy's body. His strong hands stroking both of Roy's arms. Sending a chill down the older man's spine. He got to the nipples, letting one of them into his mouth as he played with the other with his fingers. Roy delivered him with delicious moans of pleasure. Low, of course. They didn't want anyone to hear them. It would be very embarrassing if anyone walked in on them in this intimate moment. Not to talk of the fact that they were in a hospital. Which was making it a bit worse.

Ed continued his journey down Roy's body. Still remembering where Roy liked to be touch. He found a few spots he hadn't found before. Making the man under him shiver in pleasure. When he got to the bandages he stopped. Roy looked down at him with a confused look on his face. "Does it hurt if I touch you here?" Ed asked.

"As long as you're gentle when you touch me there, then it won't hurt," Roy assured him. Ed then continued. He didn't touch the bandages, afraid to hurt Roy. He moved a bit backwards. So it would be easier to deliver the man what he deserved. Ed dipped his tongue in Roy's navel, making the older man chuckle. Ed smiled. Then moved on. Roy was only in his boxers. He hadn't gotten any pants at the hospital. Bur Edward didn't care. He slipped his fingers under the waistline of the boxer, and slowly drew it down, revealing Roy's hard on.

Ed took a hold on Roy's hips so he wouldn't buck as he nosed the downy curls, and sniffed in the scent that was Roy Mustang. He moved down a bit, his chin touching Roy's shaft. He raised his head up and looked at Roy's closed eyes. He was so beautiful. Mouth slight open. Eyes closed. Black bangs in his face. Sweat rolling down his face. He would really miss this sight. But he couldn't think of that now. If he did he would end up crying. And right now his first priority was to give Roy a last night of pleasure.

He stuck his tongue out and licked the pre-cum off. Then his tongue made its way all down the length of Roy Mustang's groin. Roy groaned at the feeling. Ed moved his tongue up the thick vein, then closed his mouth over the head. Taking it in. Roy wanted to buck now, and send his length all the way down Ed's throat, cause this teasing was getting to his head. But the hands on his hips told him not to. Ed moved his head down. Taking everything in. Then he let Roy's hips go. Roy bucked as soon as he got free before he realized it. "I'm sorry," he said. Ed sucked hard. Then let go and raised his head to meet Roy's eyes. "It's okay. If you want to buck, you can buck," he said before closing over the length once more.

A minute or so later, Roy came in Ed's mouth. Ed swallowed. Taking it all in. Letting none of it go. Roy had to bite his lower lip to keep quiet, but a low moan escaped his lips even if he liked it or not. Ed moved up to him, kissed him in that lovely way. Roy could feel Ed's swollen member poke him in his lower stomach. "Ed…"

"What?" he asked as he stroke Roy's bare chest. "Let me on top, you need to cum."

"No, I'm in charge today. Today it's all about you." Suddenly the boy jumped out of the bed and over to his jacket that lay on the floor. He stuck his hand in one of its pockets and drew up a bottle that Roy knew very well.

---

This time it was Ed that had Roy in his arms and not the opposite. He nuzzled Roy's hair. "I wish we could lie like this forever. But unfortunately I am dying," Roy said flatly.

"You idiot," Ed started. "If you really think that I will stay here, and watch you fade away, see you close your eyes and leave me alone by your side, then you are very wrong, dear. I've found a love in you that I have never found in anyone before, and now you're going to leave me? Don't you dare leave me, Roy. Don't you dare leave me alone to face this life by myself. I can't live my life without the warmth of your body next to me. Without your strong hands on my shoulders. I can't even live without your lines when you mock my height! Damnit, Roy. You can't die. I won't let that happen." Roy looked up at Ed. Confusion in his eyes. "Ed, I have already told you. There is nothing that can save me. Time is precious and it's slipping away, do you want to argue on our maybe last day together?"

"Roy, don't argue with me, I'm not going to let you die, damnit!" He was serious.

"Ed…"

"No, Roy. No. Don't argue with me on this! I know you would have done the same if it was me who were dying!"

Roy could hardly argue with that.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. It Ended Before It Begun

**Author's Note: **I am _really _sorry for the long wait! But I hope this story is worth a little waiting. I've been gone for a while, without connection to the internet. So I haven't had the oppertunity to post it until now. Plus a little writer's block. I am currently working on chapter eight, and hopefully you don't have to wait that long for that chapter to show up.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: It Ended Before It Begun**

"Roy? Are you okay?" Ed asked. The man had been quiet for quite some time. He had just lied in the blond's arms. His hot breath warming Ed's naked chest. Thinking. Mourning. It's never easy for someone to accept that you're going to die, and Roy was no exception. He was so near his goal. To become a Fuhrer. At the age of thirty-one he was already a General. And then there was Ed. The man that had helped him to know the feeling of love. The man he had fallen in love with. The man that he at the moment wanted to _share _his god damned life with. But that shape changing bastard took all that away from him. He took away _everything_.

He took away the chance to become a Fuhrer. He took away the chance to share his life with someone other than himself. He took all that away because he had shoved a knife into his stomach. Made him bleed to death. Made him beg for the first time in his life. Everything that he once had, was now lost because of that fateful night. Where would he go when breath abandoned his body? Heaven? No, he didn't believe in a place like that. If Heaven existed, it was right here. On Earth. With Ed. With the military. And it was here he wanted to stay. He wanted to spend the rest of his days in this city, in his house, at the military, with Ed. He didn't want to die. He couldn't _believe _he was going to.

"Ed, I don't want to die." Ed felt his stomach twitch. He felt tears in his eyes once again, but he fought them back. He needed to be strong, for Roy. He yanked the man closer to him. Roy laid his hands around Ed, crying into the blond's neck.

"Roy, I'm…"

_There is something that I see…_

"Not…"

_  
In the way you look at me…_

"Letting…"

_  
There's a smile, there's a truth…_

"Go…"

_  
In your eyes…_

Ed took Roy's face in his hands, bringing it up to meet his own. Golden orbs met dark ones. "I'm not letting you go, Roy. I'm not," he said and kissed him. As they kissed Ed could feel the tears that ran down the General's cheeks. Then he couldn't hold his own tears back anymore and let go.

---

"Roy, you should really get some sleep," Ed said, stroking Roy's hair. Roy whined like a child. "Why would I want to sleep?" He tilted his head up and looked at the beautiful face that belonged to the FullMetal Alchemist. "I'm sorry, didn't think straight," Ed smiled. Roy laid his head back down at Ed's chest and placed a kiss there. "I'm sorry I can't be here for you, Ed. I really wish I could."

"You will, Roy. You will," Ed said. Although Ed wanted to spend as much time with Roy as possible, he could see that the man needed to sleep. At least a little bit.

It was hard for Roy not to sleep. He had to fight to keep his eyes open. And Ed didn't make things easier when he started to hum this sweet little sound that got him only more sleepy. He could hear the noises from outside the room too. People wandering around, doctors talking. He didn't hear what they talked about. He was glad he didn't; maybe they talked about him? Either way, Roy had to give up the fight against his eyelids.

When Ed was sure Roy was asleep, he lurked out of the bed, leaving the older man alone. Carefully laying his head down at the pillow. Trying hard not to wake the sleeping beauty. Ed smiled at the sight. Eyes closed, mouth slight open, chest heaving. Tiny noises that coming through his nostrils. Tongue coming out once in a while, licking his lips. Those delicious lips. Those lips he couldn't let go.

Ed stood there for a while, watching Roy's lovely features. He couldn't actually believe that Roy was in fact dying. The man had been at his side since he joined the military. He had supported him, and still did. Without him, he wouldn't be able to get Al's body back, cause everything relied on Roy. It was Roy who gave him the leads, Roy who covered his ass when something went wrong. It was Roy who was his first and hopefully last love. It was Roy who had the body of a god. It was Roy who delivered him pleasures. It was Roy who touched his body like no one else.

_Roy Mustang was a piece of art._

He couldn't just let this man die. He had to do something, whether Roy liked it or not. Therefore he yanked up his pants and boxers, buttoned his shirt took a last look on his sleeping lover, and left the room.

He sighed when he got out of the door. Looking in both directions for the brunette nurse that had promised to watch the door. When he couldn't see her, he started to walk towards the nurse's station. She probably hadn't left. And he was right. Right in front of him, her head was buried in a pile of paper. A red pen in her right hand. For a sec it felt like he was back in the office. The only thing that was missing was a large table. A few other subordinates. And his little brother. The five feet tall armor that was probably the most polite soul in the world. Ed smiled to himself. He really wished he could tell them. But Roy didn't want to tell them yet. He wanted to spend his time with Ed, and who was Ed to deny him that? Ed then shoved away his thoughts and focused on what needed to be done. "Excuse me?"

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Elric?" she said, her head rising from the bunch of papers she was signing. A gorgeous smile graced her pinkish lips, making her green eyes shine even more. Ed coughed. "Well, yes, there is, actually," he began. "I was wondering, is there really not a chance for General Mustang to survive? I mean, there must be something you can do, right?"

She thought a bit. Her eyebrows twitching upwards. She was really pretty. He wondered if Roy had screwed her. Mostly because he always got the pretty ones. He got more pussy than healthy. But he didn't wonder why anymore. He had fallen for Roy himself, and he had fallen _hard_. "There's always a chance, but in this case, it's very small. If we took a couple of tests, and it was still a chance, then we could take him to surgery once more, and try to save him."

"Then why are you standing here, and not trying to save this man? He's a General! A fucking General! Which means he's a very important person, and a lot of people looks up to him. He can't just die. I won't let him!" he shrieked. Ed was red in his face, he was sorry for yelling at the woman. She was only a nurse, and it wasn't even her fault. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then a sad smile crossed her features. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. But our boss told us to stop. He's more obsessed with money than saving people's lives. He said that trying to save Mr. Mustang's life would be a waste of money and equipment. I can't try to save your superior officer's life without his permission. I'm really sorry."

Ed punched the wall in front of him. Luckily with his human hand so it brought no damage. The nurse looked somehow sad. Ed could tell she didn't like her boss' choice. She wanted to help people. She wasn't obsessed with money. He sighed, sniffed and turned to leave. But when he had walked a couple of meters, he turned around again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just so hard. Roy has always been such a lucky bastard, so I guessed he would be alright. And this time he's not. I'm sorry. But thank you anyway." With that Ed ran. He found a deserted toilet, sat down and cried _hard_.

_Roy is really going to die! Our love has ended before it begun! _

How long he had been there, he did not know. His eyes were dry, but his shirt was wet. He sniffed, and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself. His outside was his mother and father's work, and some of it his own. But very much of his inside was Roy's. Without Roy he wouldn't be the one he now was. What would he do if Roy was taken away from him?

He figured he couldn't stand alone and take all of it by himself, so he found the nearest payphone and dialled a well known number.

He stood with the receiver in his hand, although the person he had called had ended the conversation long ago. He knew Roy didn't want anybody to know until the next day, but everything was getting to his head. He didn't know what to do anymore. "Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Elric," a female voice said and patted his shoulder, "but I can't get away the look you had on your face when you ran away. So, if you want me to, I will take some tests and see if it's still possible to save Mr. Mustang. And if it is, I want you to help me to convince the boss."

He turned around, and saw the brunette looking at him with a friendly smile. Ed _almost_ kissed the woman.

"Thank you, Miss! Thank you so much!" Ed couldn't help himself and gave the woman a hug. Squeezing his left cheek against her. She smiled down at Ed when he released her. "Please, call me Abigail," she chuckled and gave him her hand. He shook it gently, and smiled. "Abigail Parker."

"Edward Elric."

As they walked back, she punched his shoulder lightly. "So, Edward, how long have you and Mr. Mustang been together?" Ed almost jumped. How the hell did _she _know? He looked at her with the golden gaze. He made a look that made her laugh. "Oh, you wonder how I figured," she began. "Not hard to figure out. Really. He was calling out your name several times during the surgery. He wanted to see you all the time. "Ed, Ed, Ed!". And you wanting alone time with him…"

_Did she hear us? Whoops._

"…When you slipped and called him by his first name. And now, when you ran away. I could see it in your face that he means much to you." Ed blushed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed of, Edward. The fact that he's another man doesn't change anything. Love is love," she smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"You sound like my little brother," Ed said.

"Well, then your little brother is a very clever boy."

---

"Brother!" He could hear the enthusiasm in his little brother's voice as they approached. The blond woman swaying her hips right behind the five feet tall armor. Ed smiled when thick leather hands was pushing him against a steel chest. He released himself from his brother's grasp and gave him a grin. "Hi Al."

Hawkeye was beside him now, and he could tell without looking at her that she wanted answers. She wanted to know why it was such a hurry that she brought Al along and got to the hospital as fast as possible. He would tell, when he got the time. He felt someone poke him on his back, turned around and saw the nurse, Abigail. He had completely forgotten that he was walking with her when he got the sight of Al and Riza.

"Al, this is Abigail Parker," Ed said, introducing them to each other. "Abigail, this is my little brother Al." They shook hands and she smiled. Al would too; if he had been able to. Abigail turned around and introduced herself to the other woman. They smiled and both turned around to look at Ed. Ed looked at Riza. She must have been home changing. She was out of her military clothes. Now wearing a nice light blue sweater, with a black skirt that reached her knees. Her hair in a neat ponytail. She looked really good.

"Edward, I believe we came here for a reason," she said. Ed looked down at the floor, hesitating. He clenched his fists. "Mustang is here," he said, eyes still focused on the floor. "And you have to help me to save him."

---

"How is that possible? Hughes is dead," Hawkeye said when Ed was done telling them the story. They was walking towards Roy's room, so they could get him examined. Ed's gaze had never left the floor while he was talking. It was too hard to talk about it.

"There's this homunculi that can change shapes. It was the same one that killed Hughes," Ed said, his eyes finally meeting the woman's. He turned his head forward. "Oh, we're here. Let me go and wake him up," Ed said and walked inside before anyone got the chance to open their mouths.

When he got in, Roy was already awake. He smiled at Ed. "I don't know why Ed, but I feel a lot better."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for the long wait (again), but it's too much going on in real life, and I don't have that much spare time to write as I did before. I WAS actually going to update some days ago, but because I managed to do something I wasn't allowed to do, my account got locked until 03.26. I'll try to update and write whenever I get the oppertunity, I swear! Thank you for being patient with me, and thanks a million for all the nice reviews! I loooove knowing that you like this story. This chapter is a bit short, but I still hope you'll like it. Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Bring Me Back To Life**

"Huh?" Ed walked against Roy's bed. Sitting down on the chair beside him, taking his hand in his. Roy smiled. "I don't know. But, when I woke up, I felt a lot better. I'm not tired anymore, my belly only hurt a bit. I can even walk around in the room for several minutes. Ed, I feel a lot better." Ed grinned like a maniac, cause this brought hope to him. He now believed that Roy could be rescued. Ed's smile infected Roy, and the older man couldn't help but smile himself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Ed began as he scratched his chin. "Hawkeye and Al is here. They're right outside. I had to call them, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but…" Roy raised his hand and rubbed Ed's cheek, making the boy's right cheek turn red. He smiled gently at him, "Ed, thank you." Ed only blushed more in return. Roy had always loved when those warm, soft cheeks heated up a bit. Ed was so cute. Especially when a smile graced his lips at the same time. For a moment, the General could only smile.

"But, what I came here for," Ed coughed. "While you slept I went and talked to Abigail, and she said we could take some test, and try to save you. But only if you want to, of course."

"Ed, if I have a chance to spend my life with you, then there's no doubt I'm going to grab that chance." Ed found no words that could match that, so he rose, and bent down over the General. Not for the first time, Ed claimed those delicious lips, his tongue feeling the way through wet flesh, meeting Roy's. They kissed for several moments, and only broke apart once in a while because of the lack of breath.

"Edward, is the Gene…" Hawkeye said as she entered, but stopped as she got a glimpse of the two males kissing. When she saw them she had expected them to jump like naughty schoolchildren, but they did not. They continued kissing in front of the woman, but stopped as a bullet was buried deep inside the wall over them. Then they jumped like naughty schoolchildren as if they were caught doing something really nasty. Ed turned red as his old jacket, while Roy just smiled softly.

"Sorry for interrupting, but really, sir, we need to talk," she said firmly as she gestured the others inside the room.

"I don't want to know where she hid that gun," Roy joked quietly, not wanting a bullet in his head. Ed wondered if Roy had noticed Hawkeye's outfit. He eyed his boyfriend silently, watching every turn his eyes made. If Roy had noticed it, he deeply hoped the man didn't care. Ed was right. He had noticed that the woman actually wore a skirt, but he didn't care. His eyes were fixed on a hot tempered blond, and he didn't want them anywhere else. If he wanted to see someone in a skirt, that'd be Edward.

There was silence for a while. No one sure of what to say. Even not Hawkeye, or Mustang. Riza sure as hell wanted to know what was between the General and FullMetal, but it wasn't her business so she didn't care to ask. She walked over to Mustang, and on her way she picked up the man's shirt and tossed it onto his bed. "How are you feeling, General, sir?" Riza said finally.

"To be honest, quite good," he admitted.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we took some test, Mr. Mustang?" Abigail shot in, walking closer with Al right behind her. Riza was about to sit down on the chair on the other side of Roy's bed, but a small bottle caught her sight. She grabbed it and looked at it closely. "General, what are you doing with a bottle of oil?" she asked. Roy looked at Ed, and Ed looked at Abigail, who laughed. Alphonse? Alphonse wanted to blush.

Riza then remembered the kiss and the shirt on the floor. Then she added two and two together. "I get it," she stated. Ed blushed and Roy only shrugged. She had to know someday anyway. They couldn't hide it forever. And it was only Hawkeye. And the nurse. And Alphonse. The nurse and Al even knew already. "Mr. Mustang?"

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry. Yes, yes I will take some tests."

"I'm sorry but we have to go straight away. We might be too late if we linger," she said and patted Ed on the shoulder as she reached him. Ed looked miserably at Roy as if this was goodbye. Roy nodded. But then he remembered he had no pants, only a pair of boxers. "Um. If we're going to walk over there, I need pants," he said. That made Ed smile.

"I like you better witho…" Ed trailed off and blushed when he realized what he was saying. He cursed himself for letting the words reach through. As he looked up at Roy, he found the older man smirking, then he wanted to slap the man in front of him. The nurse laughed softly. "I'll get a wheelchair for you, Mr. Mustang and cover your legs with a blanket," Abigail smiled. She left the room immediately, only leaving the smell of nice perfume behind. "She wants me, I could tell. I don't get to wear any pants," Roy joked. Once again, Ed wanted to slap the man.

Ed heard Al approach. "It'll be okay, Brother," his little brother said. Ed sighed, eyes still locked with the General's. "Yeah. It will." Roy smiled, and wanted so badly to reach over and touch Ed. Or kiss him. Or do anything at all to him.

Roy really did feel a lot better. He didn't know why, but they were hopefully going to find out soon. Now he really had the spirit to fight for his life. There was millions of reasons. But the main one was of course his blond lover. Ed was right; a bit sleep wouldn't harm. It didn't harm, not at all. It had done him good.

Ed was still scared, but he had a secret hope that Roy would somehow go through a miraculous recovery. He needed his lover by his side. He really did, and he didn't know what he was going to do if he was left behind.

The brunette came walking in again with a wheelchair and some blankets. She nodded for Al and Riza to walk out with her. And so they did. But Riza remained a bit in the doorway and watched as Roy got up from the bed. She saw the bandages he had around his stomach, and she felt something twitch in her stomach; she didn't like to see her superior officer like that. Ed helped him to get the shirt back on. While Ed was buttoning the shirt, Roy bent down and kissed him. When they parted, Ed smiled. "Don't make me wanna unbutton it again." When he said that, Riza smiled to herself.

_They must really love each other, _she though and silently closed the door behind her back.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Baby

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry that I'm too lazy to get my fat ass out of bed. No really, I'm really sorry that I'm so lazy with my writing. I was hoping to get this chapter done last week. But suddenly my schedule was full, and I didn't have any time. But here it is and I sure as hell hope you like it. Thanks for all the nice reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Baby**

Riza had a lot on her mind when she walked out of the room. She thought about the General, and what she would do if he didn't survive. It was a selfish thought, to think about her career when he was dying, she knew. But she couldn't help but wonder, since her life was about pushing Roy Mustang to the top. But, the General's life was indeed more important to her than almost anything else - at the moment. She had always admired him in many ways. The way he had committed his life to become Fuhrer and make the world a better place. Though, she did admit to herself that it didn't seem like that was what he had had in mind this last year. This year was all about Edward, she agreed with herself. But she understood. Roy really needed something else than just his job in his life (_and his women for that matter_). Someone he could come home to, someone he could tell how his day had been. Someone he could _share _his life with. There was no doubt about which person who fitted perfectly for that job.

Edward Elric

"Of all people, I never though Edward would be the one to ruin the General," Riza sighed with a soft smile on her lips. "He's madly in love, I can tell. He's brought _so many _different women to his office and the military cocktail parties, but _never _has he treated them as he treats Edward." The smile fainted. "I hope with all my heart that this turns out well, cause if it don't, I don't think I will be able to look Edward in the eyes again. Not for a while, at least." She then turned silent as the grave. Only watching straight ahead at a nurse, who was trying to find her keys, as she waited for someone to speak.

Abigail noted every word. She didn't know any of them, but somehow she felt a big urge to help them. A big urge to save Roy Mustang, and let him have his life with his lover. She had been in love, she knew how it was and how devastated you would be if your lover left your side. She didn't want anyone to experience that. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and that feeling would only be worse knowing full well that your lover would _never _be at your side again.

She tilted her head up and looked at Al's emotionless face. She didn't have any clue why this sweet, innocent child wandered around in a five feet tall armor. But she was sure he had his reasons, and she let him keep them. She needed no explanation. He was a very nice and polite boy, and that was what mattered to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked Al, and put on that brilliant smile of hers. Flashing her bright teeth.

"Oh. I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking," he said cheerfully and he noted that Riza turned away from their conversation.

"What do you think about all this, Alphonse?"

"If you mean about Brother and the General," he started. "I'm fine with it. As long as they're both happy, then I'm happy…" he trailed off. "But when it comes to the other part. I really hope it turns out good. I would have hoped that anyway. Of course, but really. I've seen Brother suffer through his whole life since our mother died. He believes that everything is his fault, although I try my best to convince him that it's not." He shot a glance toward the laminate floor. "He always blame himself…"

She understood. "So, he would blame himself now, if Mr. Mustang died?"

"Yeah." Their conversation ended as the door to the room opened and Ed pushed Roy outside. Roy looked really miserable in the wheelchair. Everyone could tell he didn't like sitting in it. He felt helpless. Like he couldn't do anything himself. "We're ready," Ed informed them. Abigail's lips turned slightly upward, into a small smile. "Follow me."

Al, Riza and Abigail was at the front, letting Roy and Ed spend a bit more time by themselves in the back, knowing very well that they needed to be together now, whenever they could. Because every second could be the last.

"You like me like this," Roy grunted, trying to sound angry, though he failed. "I can tell. You're grinning like a maniac. You like to push me around, don't you?"

Ed kept pushing the wheelchair. He bent his head down, then whispered smugly into the General's ear, "yes, of course I do. You're tasting your own medicine." Roy whined. He could hear his boyfriend chuckle softly in his ear. "I guess I deserve it after pushing you around."

"Yes," Ed answered again, satisfied. They shared a moment of peace before Roy spoke again. "Ed, I want you to know something." Ed still had his head beside Roy's ear and he kissed it teasingly, giving him permission to talk. "This may sound a bit cheesy, but I want you to know that I love you no matter what, and that if I… die, I'll be in your heart. Although my soul might leave earth, your memory of me won't. Keep it in your heart and never forget what you mean to me, Edward. Never." Ed kept pushing him slowly forward.

"You sound like you're saying goodbye," Ed said, voice cracking.

"In a way I am," Roy admitted. "If I die while being examined, I want nothing left unsaid. And I want you to prepare for the worst, Edward. Never forget that the odds are _against _me." Then there was silence again. Dying silence. The people in front of them stopped walking and turned their heads against them. Riza's eyes were filled with hope and grief as she watched them approach. Abigail looked a bit more confident, which brought a little bit more hope to Ed. Al was as expressionless as ever.

"We're here," she said, pointing at a door. Ed patted Roy's shoulder as the older man sighed. She walked forward, opening the door, so Ed could push Roy inside. Ed and Roy turned their heads toward the brunette nurse when they were inside, wondering what needed to be done next. "You get up on that," she said to Roy and pointed at a bed, then turned her eyes to Ed. "You help him undress to his boxers, and we'll be right outside if you need any help. Let me know when you're finished."

"Sure," Ed replied and closed the door. "Get up, old man," Ed said with a slight smile on his lips (_mostly because the General hadn't noticed the word 'old' _) when he turned around and walked toward the General. Roy obeyed and raised himself gladly up from the wheelchair, happy to be out of it. Just like he had done so many times before, Ed reached up and started to unbutton the white shirt that covered Roy's pale chest. When the first button was undone, Roy closed his hands around Ed's wrists. "What, am I doing something wrong?" Ed asked, confused.

"No, but I want to do it with you."

"Hopeless old romantic," Ed scuffed (_still amused that Roy ignored the word_), but there was a smile lurking in the corner of his flushed lips. Which Roy noticed, so he bent down, and kissed him deeply. Ed's eyes was closed and his lower lip was swollen when the General opened his eyes. He watched closely as the golden eyes opened. "Whatever you want, old man," Ed chuckled.

_If he doesn't notice it now, he's old and got bad ears. Maybe Abigail should examinee his ears too? _

"I'm not old! I'm in the prime of my life!" Roy growled as they started to unbutton his shirt _together_. Ed smiled to himself.

_Wow. Maybe he doesn't have bad ears after all. But he really should get his ears examined. _

It was easier to deal with the matter of Roy's life, when they did something like this. When they enjoyed themselves, but still knew what was happening. He sighed when the shirt fell onto the floor and Roy was only in his boxers. "You're beautiful, Roy. Fucking beautiful."

"Oh, I know," he smirked and got a growl in reply. "Watch it, old man. Or I'll shove my boot up your pompous ass." Roy smiled then sighed and walked to the bed. He was glad Ed took it all so well. He knew it was hard for the boy to accept, but during these couple of days he had learned to deal with it. It made it a lot easier for Roy too. "Are you going to get up on that bed or what?" Ed said.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." He sat down on the hard bed and swung his long legs up. He watched as Ed made his way to him and smiled. Ed kissed his cheek and looked thoughtfully on him, "you okay, baby?"

"Whenever I get the pleasure to be called baby by you, I'm more than okay," he said and claimed the younger one's lips.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. From This Moment On

**Author's Note: **Thank you, Shania Twain and Bryan White for giving me inspiration for the last lines in this chapter. And thank you, readers for reading this. Thank you all reviewers for leaving me with such nice reviews, you are being very much appreciated. It is because of all of you I continue this story. No, this is not the end. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: From This Moment On**

Walking out of the room, Ed left Roy alone with Abigail. Everyone had said good luck, but to Ed if felt more like a goodbye. He was scared as hell, and he didn't try to hide it. It wasn't the fact that Roy might die when she examined him that really freaked him out, it was the fact that in a bit he would know if Roy could be saved or not.

"_Ed, it will be okay," _he had said and kissed him before he left.

"_Edward, I love you," _had he whispered in his ear, then he had given Ed a soft smile. Trying to comfort him, even though he was the one that needed it.

"_Edward, I always will," _Roy's eyes had told him when he took a last glance at his dying lover.

He took a sip of his coffee. It was too hot. And it didn't taste good either. Convinced that the hospital was trying to poison him, he let the cup fall to the floor, and watched as the liquid spilled out on the floor. The dark fluid was almost as a mirror, and he could see glimpses of himself in it. He looked terrible. Eyes drawn, hair a mess, dirty clothes. But he didn't have time for a shower now, neither did he have time to sleep. He had to be here. He had to be sure everything went okay. Ready to sue the hospital if something went wrong.

He let out a loud sigh.

"You okay, Edward?" Hawkeye asked and patted his shoulder. Although it felt like he was alone, his brother and Riza was right beside him. The pretty woman tilted her head a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of Edward's face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"I understand," she said and let the matter drop. "How is it that you got hooked up with the General anyway?" He raised his head and looked at her, amused. No one had ever asked him that question. How did he hook up with Roy? Oh. He remembered. He smiled. How could he forget. How could he forget the General's couch, the General's sheets, the General's _scent_. Where should he begin?

"Oh. That," he said in an amusing voice. He was amazed that he dared to tell someone that. When he told Al he was so embarrassed, but it felt just normal to tell it to Riza. "I was really angry - don't know why -, and I barged into his office. When I came he was asleep on the couch. He was drooling, and then I asked him what he had dreamed since he was drooling. And then suddenly he became very seductive. Telling me he wanted to see me in a miniskirt. We ended up on the couch," said Ed, then looked the other way. "Kissing. But then Hughes came knocking on the door." She laughed. "It didn't take long and he left. And we were on it again. Then _you _came."

Then it was her turn to look amused. "Me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you. But then he lied and told you that he had to help me with some research. But of course we did not. We drove to his place. And then …" he closed his mouth before he revealed the beginning of Roy and his sex-life together. "Well. From that day it all started. And here we are." He had expected Riza to get angry because Roy had lied that day to slip out of the office early, but she was glad. She was glad that he had ended up with Edward, cause really, Roy deserved him. If that meant he had to sacrifice some of his paperwork, so be it.

---

"Edward, may I talk with you for a sec?" he heard a familiar female voice say, and he opened his eyes and stared straight into Abigail's green eyes. He couldn't read her features. Didn't know if she was sad, happy or relived. That scared him.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied lazily.

"It's about Mr. Mustang… He…" She didn't get to finish.

_I guess… even angels fall_, he thought, his head fell down in his hands, and very soon salty water left a trail on his blushed cheeks.

"Edward, dear god, would you let me finish?" the woman saidand ruffled his hair. The crying stopped and Ed looked up at her. She half smiled. "Now, what I was going to say, was, Mr. Mustang wants to see you. Go down the hall, then turn left. He's in the first room on the right side.

---

He entered the room and Roy was dressing. He had slipped on black, silky pants and was buttoning a purple button-down shirt that Ed though suited him very well. It was comforting to see Roy dress up in casual clothes, and he wasn't surprised when all he wanted was to rip them off. The man was so damn _hot_.

When he closed the door, Roy looked up and he smiled at him. Not that familiar smirk that had crossed his face so many times in the past. But a brilliant smile that warmed his very soul. He couldn't help but return the favour.

Then Roy cocked an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "What are you waiting for, princess? Come over here and give me a kiss," he offered and licked his lips playfully. Ed forced his feet to move, and yanked the General down for a kiss. A kiss that expressed his love for the older man. A kiss that he would never forget. Both went into it wholeheartedly. The tip of Roy's tongue touched Edward's, which tasted of love only.

Ed let out a moan of disappointment when Roy's mouth left his, but he was forgiven as soon as he spoke. "I promise you this, from this moment, as long as I live, I will love you. You're the reason I believe in love." Ed laid his hands around the man he loved and pressed him close, and Roy nuzzled his hair as he continued. "From this moment life has begun, from this moment you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong."

"Love you, love you, love you…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Unbreakable

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is the end of Show Me Love, sorry loves. But it would only turn out bad if I continued it. I _might _write a sequel though, I'm not entirely sure yet. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you all for having patient in me, reading me and reviewing me. I love you all. Thank you for your time, and please do enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Unbreakable **

It had all been the doctor's fault. Obviously he disliked Mustang, because of his position in the military. The idiot had told the rest of the crew it was too late and that Roy was doomed, but really, he wasn't doomed at all. Envy had stabbed him one time, and it was because of the lack of blood Mustang seemed so bad. The wound inside of his stomach wasn't big, and it was healing.

Edward wasn't sure where to put his feet. He wasn't sure if he should cry or not. Roy was alive and it was a fucking _miracle_. _Without _another operation even. The wound inside his stomach was almost healed, and it had done it all by itself. Abigail said it would be times that it hurt, but he was fine and not in danger.

He only had to stop by the hospital once in a while so Abigail could see if his wound was healing well, and take some antibiotics so it didn't get infected.

Finally, after being at the hospital for five days, he was free to leave.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Edward said and grinned at Roy. They were still alone in the room, and all Ed wanted to do was rip Roy's clothing off, and let Mustang fuck him senseless. But he expected at least Riza and Al would be here any minute so he resisted the urge.

Roy hugged Ed. "Yeah, me too," he sighed against blonde hair. Still not quite sure what to think of it all. To him it all seemed like some absurd dream, that this really hadn't happened at all, and that he was about to wake up soon. But it hit him that you don't feel pain when you're dreaming and right now his stomach was aching.

Roy hummed a sweet sound into Ed's ear. "Why do you always have to be so damn romantic?" Ed asked. Mustang kissed Ed sweetly on the lips, then turned the other one's head up to meet his black eyes.

"I'm just trying to soften you up a bit before I ask you to marry me and give you the honour to be the mother of my chil…" he joked but was cut off as Ed punched his pretty face, luckily with the human hand. He got a cut on his lip, but didn't mind. Ed was so red in his face Mustang was afraid he didn't have any blood left in the rest of his body. Edward Elric was very mad and it wasn't hard to tell.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A WOMAN BECAUSE HE HAS LONG HAIR AND BECAUSE HIS DICK ISN'T THE SAME SIZE AS YOURS!"

Roy rolled his eyes, laughed lowly then said, "Love you too, Edward." Before Ed got the chance to punch his face again, the door opened and a familiar tall blonde strolled inside, followed by Breda, Falman and Fuery.

"Hey Boss," Havoc said, walking closer. "If I knew you were here, I would've visited you earlier."

"Me too, General Mustang, sir," Cain added, while he looked down at the floor, slightly blushing at the sight of FullMetal and General Mustang so close to each other. All four of them (_plus Al, Riza and Abigail_) knew now. But it was better that way, now they could be a bit more open about it. Or at least that's what Hawkeye though when she called the office.

"_And by the way, Lieutenant Colonel Havoc, don't be scared if you catch FullMetal and the General doing something that they usually wouldn't do."_

Havoc had assumed it were something between them. He had never seen them kissing or hugging, but once he had to stay a little late because Breda was sick. And that night, something weird happened.

Ed had yelled. Really high.

"_Are you ready to receive your punishment, FullMetal?" _The General had said, and then, they went quiet. The only thing he heard before he left two minutes later was something being unzipped, but that could've been anything. So he had only shrugged and left.

He knew now what they had done, but didn't really mind. He'd seen his share of things like that. It happened all the time in the field.

"Don't worry about that," Mustang said, gracing them with one of his friendly smiles.

"Oh, forgive me, General, sir," Fuery said. "I almost forgot to tell. Hawkeye wants to see us all, down in the cafeteria. I think it's some kind of celebration that you're okay, sir." Mustang smiled, then pushed Edward forward. "I have to clean myself up a bit, you all go and I'll be right there," Roy said. Ed gave his lover a look, as if asking him if he wanted him to stay. But Roy shook his head.

"Something you want, Lieutenant Colonel?" Roy asked, when all the others had disappeared through the door except for one man. The younger man walked towards his superior officer, putting his hands down in his pockets as he did so. Mustang turned around.

"Nothing in particular," he admitted. "Just wondering… How the hell did _you_ of all people end up with Ed? I mean, it's _Ed_. You two like hated each other."

"An innocent kiss turns into a lot of things, Jean."

"Oh really now?" Havoc said, closing the space between them. Leaning down, capturing those delicious lips, making them his. He felt Roy go stiff under him, his hands on the taller man's chest, determined to push him away. Jean let go. Smiling down at Roy's shocked features. "Sorry, Boss, but when you say things like that… I couldn't resist the urge," Jean laughed lowly. "But listen, you were lucky when you and Ed kissed. He's a great man, and you deserve him."

"Thank you, Jean. It means a lot," Roy said and patted Havoc's shoulder.

"We should really go."

"Yeah. But I still have to clean my face. You go, I'll be right there."

"Okay," Jean said, his feet making their way to the door.

"And Jean," Roy called from the sink and waited for the younger man to turn his head around. And when he did, he said, "Thanks for the kiss."

Havoc smiled and saluted. "Sure thing, Chief."

---

It had been a nice dinner at some fancy restaurant. Not at the hospital as he had feared. Himself, Hawkeye, Edward, Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and even Falman. Falman went home early, so did Fuery. Havoc and Breda offered Roy and Ed to join them at the bar, but they said no. Later, Riza said she could drive Al to the dorms, and only Roy and Ed was left.

_This love is unbreakable._

"Are you aware of the fact that, about five days ago, you were at that crappy cabin, almost bleeding to death?" Ed said to the man across the table. "And now you're here, getting drunk on expensive cognac, listening to some woman sing love songs on that stage," he said and pointed at her. "Are you aware of the fact that this is the same restaurant we went to that night we _made love _for the first time?"

_It's unmistakable._

Roy laughed hard. "And you're calling me romantic?" If Ed hadn't gotten so drunk on the alcohol he'd been served all night, he probably would've given Roy a pretty speech about being romantic. "Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Let's go _home_."

_And each time I look in your eyes, I know why._

_---_

Edward was pushed down on the bed. Roy leaned in to kiss the pale neck. But he didn't do it. Instead he found himself licking the boy's delicious throat, his tongue tasting the youth's salty skin. He continued his journey up Ed's jaw line, then nipped at his earlobe with his front teeth. Soon Edward's steady breath turned into small moans. Mustang smiled to himself. It felt like an eternity since he had done this last time.

The General began to focus on the body beneath him again, placing small kisses on Ed's temple. His hands found the boy's bare chest, and he let his hands caress the soft and warm skin he found there. One of his hands went up to the younger male's mouth. He stuck his fingers inside the boy's mouth, and almost moaned when Ed's eager tongue began to roll around his fingers.

Ed began to grind his hips against Roy's, and he could hear a moan escape from the older man's throat. As the grinding continued, Ed started to work on his lover's shirt. Roy withdrew his fingers, and placed his lips willingly on Ed's, tasting every inch of that familiar mouth. Roy was so lost in the kiss, he didn't notice that Ed removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Get my pants off already," Ed panted, as he stared to unfasten his lover's belt.

"Getting impatient, love?" Roy groaned when Ed rubbed his palm against his clothed length (_not on purpose_) as he worked on Roy's belt buckle. The younger only smirked, kissed him, and unzipped his pants.

It wasn't to Ed's disappointment when Roy's hands went between their bodies and unbuckled his belt, and got his pants and boxers off. Painfully erected, Ed tried to get rid of Roy's pants and boxers, but because he was so impatient, Roy had to do it himself.

"Sorry," Ed mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry for what," Roy said as he took off his pants.

"I'm sorry that I always get so impatient during sex… I mean. I can't even get your damned pants off!" Roy wanted to laugh, but that would only get Ed in a pissy mood. And he didn't want that. Not when his cock screamed at him, and told him to get inside that impatient teenager already.

"Edward, I like you the way you are during sex, okay? Whether you get my pants off or not," Roy chuckled as he removed the last piece of clothing left on his body, and got back on top of his much younger lover.

Ed's hands found Roy's ass, and pressed their bodies together. Their naked arousals met sensually and it made Roy moan loudly. Roy's hand found the bottle of lube that he'd placed on the bedside table, and nipped it open with his teeth. He sipped two fingers into the oil then, before his hand went down between their bodies and settled on Ed's entrance.

His index and middle finger went smoothly inside, and it didn't take long before he could add a third and last finger. Ed's body had gotten used to this by now.

"Mm… Fucking missed this," Ed moaned as Roy's fingers went in and out of his body.

"Missed? Ed, it's been three days since we made love last time."

"I know, but that was at the hospital. And I couldn't be loud. I like your bed better. And your couch, your counter and your hallway."

"What about my kitchen table?" Mustang said and continued to finger his boyfriend.

"I - AH! - like that too…" Ed cried out loud. "Are you going to use your fingers all day?" Ed smirked at Roy and reached for the bottle of lube. Pushed Roy down at the bed, got on his knees, his hands on Roy's hips so the man couldn't buck. He darted his tongue out and slowly liked the pre-cum off of Roy's cock. Then he covered his palm with cooking oil and slicked Mustang's member.

When that was done, he laid down and waited for Roy to join him. The older alchemist followed, pressed his wet lips against Edward's and forced his tongue inside the other male's mouth.

"Get it in already, or it'll be a very short ride for the Mustang," Ed smirked at his lover. Mustang laughed and did as his lover wanted him to do. He pressed his painfully erected cock inside of Edward, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

"Mm, yeah… Like that, baby…" Ed moaned and seized his arms around Mustang's back. Roy claimed Ed's lips when he waited for the boy to adjust, playing with the tongue that belonged to the man he loved. It didn't take long before Ed rocked his hips against Roy's length, and Roy knew that it was a sign.

The older man started to move, his groin moving slowly in and out of Edward. "Faster, Roy… Harder…" Ed pleaded.

"I don't want to… _fuck _you. I want… to _make love _with you," Roy insisted, still keeping his slow rhythm.

"But you are making love to me, Roy. We are to people who… uh, love each other, so when we have sex we're making love. Regardless if it's fast or slow…" Ed said. "Please Roy, faster. Then I'll allow you to be really cheesy in the afterglow…" That was all Roy needed to hear.

He fasten up his speed, banging Edward into the sheets. Both moaning loudly, Roy swearing to the gods above that if he was still alive after this, he'd become religious.

"Keep this up, Roy. And I'll fucking marry you and have your goddamned children. AH!"

"It can be arranged," Roy moaned. Ed found Roy's ass again, squeezing it tenderly.

"Mm… God, I love your ass, Roy," he announced, still caressing his General's butt. Roy chuckled, bent his head down and melted his lips with Edward's. Tasting the love Ed had to offer. "Roy… I'm going to…" was all Ed got to say before he covered his own and Roy's chest in semen. Some of it even reached his chin.

Roy felt Ed tighten around him, and he came too, spilling out inside of Edward. He fell on top of him, which made the smaller alchemist groan. He laid there until he gained his breath again and pulled out his softening cock.

"Don't really feel like that I've been dying," Roy said when he had laid himself down beside Ed and pulled the teen close. "It all feels like a bad dream, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Ed replied and kissed Roy's chest. "But you're okay now, and that's the only thing that really matters."

"It is…" said Roy and nuzzled blonde hair. "Who else would bang you into the sheets if I'm not around?" he joked, silently hoping Ed wouldn't punch his face for that comment. The only thing he got in reply was a heavy sigh.

"I'm tired," Ed said and pulled Roy down for a lazy kiss.

"Already? But I haven't had the chance to be cheesy with you yet," Roy half whined.

"Don't worry about that, Roy. We have eternity…" Ed said, snuggling Roy as he did so. Roy kissed him then, deep and lovingly, hands caressing his young boyfriend's back.

"I knew I asked you to show me love for a reason," he whispered to Edward, his lips barely touching Ed's ear. Then his lover smiled and turned his face a bit.

"I love you, Roy," he said against Roy's lips.

"I love you, too, princess," Roy replied and kissed his one and only.

And now I've got nowhere left to hide.

It looks like love has finally found me.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
